1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing system for a wedge type breech block of a barrel weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sealing arrangement for the breech block of a barrel weapon is disclosed in German Pat. No. 25 54 728. The arrangement is adapted for use with weapons of large caliber such as 150 mm, and employs parts which are expensive due to their large number and the required accuracy of their machining. The parts must be made of sufficient strength to contain the propellent gas pressures. Such requirements are also encountered in automatic weapons, which are built only in relatively smaller calibers.